Who Am I
by dxfangirl101
Summary: See what happens when Edge's twin sister hangs around with the Brood. GangrelXOc EdgeXChristian


**Rayne View**

I was hated by most of the WWF roster besides a group where I belong. That group was The Brood. I've grown to like Edge and Christian; actually Edge is my older twin brother and Christian is my brother's best friend and he's like a brother to me. I've developed feelings for the leader, Gangrel, and I haven't told anyone.

"Rayne, are you even listening?" my brother Edge asked. I shook my head, "I'm sorry sire." I said apologizing to Gangrel. "Sometimes I wonder why I let you join us." Gangrel said. I bit my lower lip, "Adam and Jayson, can you give me a few minutes alone with Rayne?" Gangrel asked. The guys nodded and left.

I sat on the bench nervously, "You're not in trouble." Gangrel said sitting next to me. "Then why do you need to talk to me?" I asked. "I've been needing to tell you something." he said. I gave him a confused look, "I already know you hate me." I said. "That's not it." he said. "Then what is it?" I asked. "I've used hatred towards you to hide my true feelings for you." he said. "I know who you are. You are a sweet guy. When I first joined you told me that I have potential. I don't know what I did to make you hate me after that." I said crossing my arms. " I never hated you Rayne. I couldn't stop thinking about you after I met you." he said. "What are you saying?" I asked un-crossing my arms. He took my hand, "I have feelings for you Rayne." he whispered incase if people are eavesdropping. I looked away and he turned me to look at him, "Those are my true feelings I've been hiding from the group, especially your brother." he said. "I've felt the same way." I said softly. "Will you be my lover?" he asked tucking my hair back behind my ear. I nodded, "We better go find the other two." he said and stood up. He offered his hand and I took it. I stood up and we left the locker room.

We opened the door and let our hands go. I saw Edge and Christian looming across the hall whistling. I went and knocked them both on the back of their heads, "Goofballs." I said. "What was that for Ray?" my brother asked. "Don't play stupid. We're supposed to be a smart stable." I said flashing a smile towards Gangrel. "Did you hear anything?" I asked. "Just yelling." Christian said. I looked at my twin brother, "Is he lying?" I asked crossing my arms. I could tell they were lying, "Adam Joseph Copeland, you better tell me the god damn truth." I said. He shook his head and left with Christian.

I leaned against the wall, "Bumbling idiots are lying to me." I mumbled. "Who's the oldest out you and Adam?" Gangrel asked me. "He is by two minutes." I said as he pulled me away from the wall and in close to him. "His eyes show if he's lying or not." I said. "We should tell them though." he said. "It wouldn't make sense to tell them because of what you said to me earlier." I said. " I didn't mean it." He said and kissed my forehead.

That night I was with Gangrel in his room , "They know." I said coming out of the bathroom. "How the hell did you get it out of them?" Gangrel asked. "I brought out scissors and said I'd chop their hair off if they didn't tell me the truth." I said brushing my hair and sat on the bed.

I felt Gangrel take my brush and brush my hair, "You're very beautiful.' he said smiling. "Thanks." I said as he stopped and massaged my shoulders. "And you're tense love." he said. "All because of your "hatred" towards me." I said. "You can relax now darling." he said.

I laid on the bed, "I can't believe this happened." I said rolling onto my side. I saw the lamp turn off and Gangrel rubbed my back, "Me too." he said. "David." I said. "Yes Ray." he said. "Why me?" I asked laying flat on the pillow. "You're beauty's what I noticed first. You're personality followed after. You were full of potential and I saw a lot in you." he said smiling and stroked my cheek. I blushed, "That's why I care about you." he said putting the blanket on us. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes . I felt Gangrel wrap his arms around me, "You should get some sleep love. You and I have a long day tomorrow." he said stroking my hair.


End file.
